Por intentar comprar el talento
by Misila
Summary: Quizá Terence no pueda concederse tantos caprichos como los demás, pero hay algo que él tiene y ese engreído de Malfoy no: talento. Y es imposible que le quiten eso.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero _Slytherin_ del foro... No, no el de los Black, sino _Amor de Tercera Generación_.

* * *

_**Por intentar comprar el talento**_

o—o

Terence maldijo de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron al tren que lo había llevado hasta Londres. Él había contado con tener media hora entre su llegada a King's Cross y la salida del Expreso de Hogwarts, pero el retraso había hecho que tuviera que recorrer la estación a todo correr, arrastrando el baúl tras de sí porque no tenía tiempo para coger un carrito.

Cuando por fin llegó al andén nueve y tres cuartos, recorrió la distancia que lo separaba del tren todo lo rápido que pudo; sólo cuando estuvo a bordo miró el reloj de la estación. Faltaban tres minutos para las once.

—Estás en medio, Higgs.

Aún intentando recuperar el resuello, Terence se giró y vio a Draco Malfoy, una cabeza más bajo que él y veinte veces más imbécil, mirándolo con ese deje de superioridad que llevaba desde que entrara al colegio el año anterior. Sus dos gorilas fruncían el ceño, quizá intentando procesar las palabras del rubio. Arrastrando los pies tanto como las palabras, el mocoso lo esquivó y siguió caminando por el pasillo, con Crabbe y Goyle tras él.

Soltando un bufido, Terence apartó la mirada de Malfoy y echó a andar en dirección opuesta, arrastrando el baúl, asomándose a los compartimentos para ver si encontraba a sus amigos. Resultaron estar al final del vagón, recostados en los asientos y riendo con ganas.

Los ojos de Adrian se iluminaron al verlo, y la sonrisa de Graham se hizo aún mayor de lo que ya era. Ambos le echaron una mano a subir el baúl a la rejilla portaequipajes mientras le explicaban qué era tan divertido.

—El pequeño Malfoy —empezó Graham, con tono teatral— quiere ser buscador.

Terence arqueó las cejas. Adrian le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tan sonriente como de costumbre.

—Se lo ha dicho a esa pava de su clase que lo sigue a todos lados —explicó.

Graham volvió a reír.

—¿Lo visteis en las clases de vuelo? Se le desviaba la escoba todo el rato.

—No menosprecies a los demás, eh —le reprochó Adrian, aunque seguía sonriendo. Miró a Terence—. Bueno, amigo mío —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de sentarse de nuevo—, vas a tener que dar lo mejor de ti —dramatizó—. Será difícil, pero con esfuerzo puede que consigas. Recuerda que creemos en tu talento.

—Y que tienes que seguir en el equipo para que Ad y yo no nos muramos del aburrimiento—agregó Graham—. Los entrenamientos no serían lo mismo sin Bletchley y tú intentando mataros sin que Flint se dé cuenta.

Adrian clavó sus ojos color miel en Graham.

—¿Acabas de llamarme _Ad_?

—Mi hermanastra tiene un peluche llamado así —su amigo se encogió de hombros—. Te pega.

Terence soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la expresión de Adrian.

Qué sencillo le resultaba pasárselo bien con ellos. Qué lejana parecía la súplica de Michael para que se quedara con él, con John y con su madre. Con Adrian y Graham, resultaba casi imposible preocuparse por su familia de roles desordenados, por su madre loca y por el dinero que no tenían. El sentimiento de que su vida no estaba bien no era más que un lejano rumor que apenas podía oír.

Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el estómago al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a sus hermanos pequeños: que Slytherin volvería a ganar la Copa de Quidditch gracias a él.

o—o

—Todos ésos son los aspirantes a buscador —comentó Graham, señalando al montón de críos con escobas que había en un rincón del campo. Terence les echó un breve vistazo y luego miró a Adrian, que en ese momento se jugaba su permanencia en el equipo como cazador. Sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar la sonora maldición de Miles Bletchley cuando su amigo marcó un tanto—. No creo que tengas problemas —observó. Terence le dio la razón: la mayoría de los alumnos parecía estar cogiendo una escoba por primera vez—. Bueno, mi turno —se levantó de la grada, subió a su escoba y se dirigió volando hacia Flint.

Adrian no tardó en ocupar el asiento del que Graham acababa de levantarse, y observó junto a Terence a su amigo.

—Has estado bien —le comentó Terence.

—Gracias.

—Aunque has fallado la segunda —se giró para mirar a Adrian. Su amigo murmuró algo—. En serio, ésa era fácil. Bletchley te lo ha puesto a huevo.

—Es que Bletchley… —para sorpresa de Terence, Adrian dejó de sonreír. Clavó los ojos en el suelo, mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un tono parecido a los reflejos rojizos que el sol arrancaba a veces al pelo de Graham—. Me he despistado —dijo finalmente—. Aunque Marcus me ha dicho que no lo tendrá en cuenta —se encogió de hombros—. Ya me vio jugar el año pasado.

A diferencia de Adrian, Graham sí que marcó los cinco tantos, y la sonrisa de Adrian volvió cuando su amigo regresó y los tres se pusieron a comentar la actuación de los aspirantes a golpeadores –o, más bien, a criticar; Graham tenía un don para ello. Terence apenas participaba; aunque no lo admitiese, estaba nervioso. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y sonrió nerviosamente cuando Flint anunció que Adrian y Graham continuaban en el equipo, y al escuchar la llamada a los aspirantes a buscadores no respondió a las bromas de sus amigos.

Lo hizo bien. Al menos, podía decir que lo había hecho mejor que el resto, y que fue el más rápido en ver la snitch. Puede que no en cogerla –la Barredora que le habían regalado Graham y Adrian por su cumpleaños tenía sus limitaciones–, pero al menos no pasó más de treinta segundos suspendido en el aire como un pasmarote, como hacían los demás.

Cuando terminó, habiendo cogido la snitch en poco menos de dos minutos, la sonrisa alegre de Adrian y los pulgares hacia arriba de Graham hicieron que se sintiera un poco mejor. Y, después, cuando vio a Malfoy pasar más de cinco minutos mirando alrededor en busca de la snitch –habiéndola localizado él hacía un buen rato–, sonrió; ese crío era un niño de papá que lo tenía todo, pero no podía comprar el talento que era probablemente lo mejor que Terence poseía.

—Pero menudo… —Flint tampoco parecía muy contento con Draco, y antes de que el muchacho llegase al suelo se acercó a Terence—. Higgs, puedes irte. Sigues siendo buscador.

Terence se reunió con sus amigos a la salida del campo de quidditch. Los tres echaron a andar de vuelta al castillo.

—Malfoy iba a llorar —comentó Graham con malicia.

—Bueno, el año pasado estaba insoportable —opinó Adrian—. Le viene bien que le bajen los humos… —suspiró—. Otro año igual, parece.

—Incluyendo a Bletchley en el equipo —refunfuñó Terence—. Es tan idiota…

—Pero es bueno de guardián —intervino Graham, probablemente el más diplomático de los tres—. Y no tenemos que llevarnos bien con él, sólo…

—No matarlo, por el bien del equipo —completó Terence, riendo.

—Dejad-de-hablar-de-ése —Terence y Graham se volvieron para mirar a Adrian; su amigo parecía estar teniendo serios problemas para vocalizar y separar las palabras. Tenía los dientes apretados y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Terence arqueó las cejas, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—El sábado tenemos entrenamiento, entonces —dijo Graham, muy oportunamente—. ¿Contra quién es el primer partido?

—Gryffindor —respondió Adrian al instante, contento por el cambio de tema—. Esperemos que esta vez su buscador no coja la snitch con la boca.

Terence rio. En su momento le había molestado, pero la anécdota de Potter tragándose la snitch en su primer partido de quidditch había dado para muchas bromas.

Miró hacia atrás, hacia el campo de quidditch; parecía que ya habían terminado las pruebas, porque los alumnos salían en masa del estadio. Distinguió a Flint entre los más rezagados; sus dientes torcidos eran inconfundibles incluso en la distancia. Sin embargo, tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio una cabeza rubia acercándose al capitán del equipo.

—¡Dame eso!

Terence se volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Graham le había quitado la escoba a Adrian y corría unos metros más adelante; o, mejor dicho, volaba, aferrando una escoba con cada mano y rozando el suelo con las puntas de las zapatillas.

—¡Tenéis que probar esto! —exclamó; Adrian lo alcanzó y se enganchó a su cintura, mientras las escobas se elevaban. Los dos jóvenes soltaron un grito al unísono cuando los pies de Adrian se separaron del suelo.

—¡Terence, bájanos!

El joven sonrió antes de correr hacia sus amigos para echarles una mano, olvidándose de Malfoy y Flint.

o—o

El sábado, Adrian aún se movía con cautela y maldecía cada vez que alguien le daba un codazo en las costillas. Su pequeña aventura colgado de Graham –que, a su vez, iba colgado de dos escobas– había terminado cuando sus brazos se negaron a seguir aferrándose a su amigo y el joven cayó al suelo. Terence había cogido las escobas montado en la suya antes de que llegaran demasiado lejos y pudo sujetar a Graham, pero lo único que pudieron hacer por Adrian fue ayudarlo a llegar a la enfermería y animarlo tras la bronca de la señora Pomfrey.

—Siempre puedes no ir —comentó Terence, mirándolo con preocupación. Adrian hizo una mueca de dolor mientras subía las escaleras hasta la planta baja del castillo.

—Gracias, pero no. No me apetece que Bletchley… —Adrian apretó los dientes, sonrojándose, y no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al campo de quidditch—. ¿Ya han llegado los demás? —inquirió, sorprendido, mientras entraban en el vestuario.

—Hasta Bletchley ha madrugado más que nosotros —apuntó Terence en voz baja—. Ya podría habernos despertado; dormimos en la misma habitación, joder.

Adrian respondió con un bostezo, aunque su perenne sonrisa estaba algo decaída.

—Es una pena que sea demasiado temprano para desayunar —comentó Graham—. Qué hambre.

—Higgs —Terence se volvió hacia Flint, preparado para ponerse su túnica de quidditch—. No hace falta que te la pongas. Tenemos otro buscador.

Terence lo oyó, pero no lo creyó.

—¿Qué? —fue Adrian el que lo dijo. Miraba a su capitán con rabia.

—¿Has encontrado a alguien mejor? —intervino Graham, aunque ya estaba mirando alrededor. Terence seguía con los ojos fijos en Flint. Sólo se giró hacia su amigo cuando lo vio quedarse quieto—. No jodas —soltó, y se le escapó una carcajada.

Terence siguió la dirección de su mirada. Casi se le desencajó la mandíbula al ver la sonrisa desdeñosa y la cara de hurón de Draco Malfoy, pero no se le pasó por alto la escoba nueva que sostenía.

—¿Malfoy? —inquirió, incrédulo, volviéndose hacia Flint—. Lo hice mejor que él. Mejor que todos —le reprochó.

—Higgs, no te pongas melodramático —ordenó el capitán, sin mirarlo—. Su padre ha comprado escobas para todo el equipo.

—¿Te has vendido? —escupió Adrian.

—Es una pena que no todo sea talento —intervino Malfoy, dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio a Terence—. Por desgracia para ti, Higgs, algunos podemos permitirnos algo más que ropa vieja.

Fue como si algo explotara en su interior. Si había algo que sacara de sus casillas a Terence era que lo tratasen de forma diferente por no tener padres ricos o ropa de marca. Y él había sido el mejor buscador que se había presentado; no era justo que lo dejaran fuera por… por…

_Por no tener dinero. Por una madre que está loca y no está en condiciones de cuidarnos. Por una familia desorganizada_.

Terence no se percató de que soltaba la túnica ni de que caminaba. Todo estaba borroso, tras un velo de rabia. Malfoy no era mejor que él. Y se lo iba a demostrar de la única forma que podía.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que temblaba incontrolablemente. Alguien lo sujetaba y tiraba de él hacia atrás; necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que los gritos de alarma eran por él, y que intentaban impedir que siguiera machacando a puñetazos a Draco Malfoy, que gimoteaba en el suelo. Intentó liberarse, pero las manos que lo sujetaban eran firmes.

—Terence, ya —susurró Graham. Terence escuchó a Adrian gritar algo, pero no comprendió qué era. Dejó de forcejear con sus amigos y miró alrededor. Sus compañeros lo miraban con sorpresa, mientras Flint ayudaba a Malfoy a levantarse.

—¿Es que tienes que liarte a hostias con todo el mundo? So animal —masculló Miles Bletchley, sin perder una oportunidad para dejar claro lo mucho que detestaba a Terence.

—No va contigo, imbécil —intervino Adrian, con la voz cargada de veneno.

—Dejad las peleas para otro momento —intervino Flint. Miró a Terence por primera vez desde que había llegado—. Higgs, pensaba dejarte como suplente —dijo—, pero viendo que no eres capaz de controlarte… Estás fuera del equipo.

Aún temblando, Terence se liberó con brusquedad de la presa de Graham y Adrian. Los miró; ambos parecían estar deseando ir con él. Antes de que alguien más dijera nada, sin embargo, Terence cogió su túnica de quidditch y su escoba y salió del vestuario.

o—o

Adrian y Graham se encontraron con él en el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo, después del entrenamiento. Terence fulminó con la mirada a Malfoy cuando el niñato pasó a su lado, flanqueado por sus dos gorilas, antes de sentarse en la otra punta de la mesa.

—Es un inútil —fue lo primero que dijo Graham al sentarse frente a Terence—. Y parece que sólo quiere estar en el equipo para demostrarle a Potter lo guay que es… —sacudió la cabeza—. No veas lo que ha costado que viera la snitch —sacudió la cabeza—. Eso sí, las escobas de su papi son rápidas.

Terence clavó la mirada en el plato.

—La escoba rápida no sirve si eres un negado —apuntó Adrian—. Y Malfoy lo es. He escuchado a Marcus decirle a Lucian que más le vale abrirle la cabeza a Potter antes de que vea la snitch.

—Pero no lo echa —comentó Terence, con la voz apagada. Ensarta el tenedor en una salchicha con rabia—. Odio a Malfoy.

—El resto del equipo lo odiará también después del partido —le aseguró Graham—. No es que no sea un portento; es que parece que teme despeinarse.

—Probablemente le iría mejor de cazador —opinó Adrian. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a las costillas—. Bletchley es imbécil; me ha tirado la quaffle a la espalda.

—Que Bletchley es idiota no es ninguna novedad —replicó Graham—. Eh, Terence, anímate. En dos semanas hay salida a Hogsmeade.

Terence no veía relación entre eso y haber perdido su puesto de buscador por, literalmente, no poder permitírselo, pero dejó, una vez más, que sus amigos lo animaran.

o—o

_Querido Terry:_

_Mamá sigue mal. Te dije antes de que te fueras que se pone peor cuando estás en Hoguarts. Ayer chilló a John sin motivo y John lloró. Hoy se le ha olvidado hacer de comer. He hacido ensalada y John ha intentado ayudarme y se ha cortado, pero le he echado agua y le he puesto una tirita. Dice que ya no le duele._

_¿Te lo sigues pasando bien en Hoguarts? Yo tengo muchas ganas y quiero ir ya para aprender magia y jugar al cuidich y ser buscador como tú. ¿Vas a ganar otra vez? ¿Y si ganas puedes traerte la copa para que John la vea? A lo mejor a mamá le gusta._

_Muchos abrazos,_

_Michael_

_Posdata: John dice que también quiere ir ya a Hoguarts._

El hecho de que la carta de su hermano, palabras mal escritas incluidas, llegase justo el día del Slytherin-Gryffindor no contribuyó precisamente a animar a Terence. Lo cierto era que su humor no había sido el mejor desde que lo echasen del equipo, y ni siquiera la promesa de Graham de que cuando Flint viera cómo la cagaba en el partido le pediría de rodillas que regresara al equipo lo animaba.

De todas formas, él no quería volver. No cuando corría el riesgo de ser el primero en salir del equipo si alguien con más dinero se encaprichaba con el puesto de buscador. Las pocas veces que se lo había dicho a sus amigos, sin embargo, ellos habían atribuido su negación al rencor que le guardaba a Malfoy.

—Yo también querría partirle esa cara de rata si comprara mi puesto —opinó Adrian la primera vez que se lo dijo—. Pero nosotros también queremos jugar contigo.

—Sí; desde que está Malfoy, Adrian se ha olvidado de rajar de Bletchley —agregó Graham.

Terence volvió al presente y echó a andar hacia el campo de quidditch, no sin antes desear suerte a sus compañeros y rezar para que una bludger en la cabeza mantuviera a Malfoy una semana en la enfermería, lejos de su vista.

El partido no empezó mal. Estaba lloviendo, lo que hacía que muchos gestos de los jugadores pasaran inadvertidos para sus compañeros, pero a pesar de ello los cazadores de Slytherin no tardaron en dejar clara su superioridad. Sin embargo, Terence, con los ojos clavados en Malfoy –lamentando más que nunca no saber echar males de ojo–, se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba cuando Potter entró en su campo de visión. Y, con Potter, una bludger obsesionada con el buscador de Gryffindor.

Terence maldijo para sus adentros. Varios minutos de tiempo muerto después, la pelota de acero seguía persiguiendo a Potter, impidiéndole concentrarse en buscar la snitch. Lo cual significaba que Malfoy lo tenía insultantemente fácil para poner fin al partido; Terence se sorprendió deseando confiar en las habilidades de Potter, a pesar de que por el rabillo del ojo veía a Graham y Adrian zigzagueando para marcar tantos en la portería contraria.

No obstante, y a pesar de que supuso también la derrota de sus amigos, Terence no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando Potter, con una bludger loca persiguiéndole y un brazo roto, atrapó la snitch dorada.

o—o

Para su alivio, ni Adrian ni Graham parecían demasiado tristes por haber perdido. A pesar de haber estado ocupados burlándose del guardián de Gryffindor, ellos también habían visto el desempeño de Malfoy sobre la escoba, y sabían que dejaba mucho que desear.

—A ver cuándo llega —comentó Adrian, recostado junto a Terence en uno de los sillones de cuero de la sala común. Su sonrisa maliciosa resultaba inquietante.

—Alucino con Flint —gruñó alguien tras el sofá; Terence se giró y descubrió, con sorpresa, que se trataba de Miles Bletchley—. Pensaba que Malfoy mejoraría con la presión o algo…

—Te ha costado reconocerlo —Graham también miraba a su compañero.

—¿Podemos achicharrarle el pelo? —preguntó Adrian. Terence lo miró con sorpresa—. Vamos, se lo ha buscado. Ya no le sirve la excusa de que no vale la pena esforzarse en los entrenamientos.

En ese momento alguien entró en la sala común. Para desilusión de los jóvenes, sin embargo, no se trataba de Malfoy, sino de Cassius Warrington. El muchacho hablaba con un chaval menor que ellos, que si a Terence no le fallaba la memoria se llamaba Zabini. Tampoco parecía contento con la actuación estelar de Malfoy durante el partido.

—Ni siquiera ha visto la snitch hasta que Potter ha empezado a ir tras ella… —refunfuñaba.

—Lo mejor ha sido cuando la tenía al lado de la cabeza —comentó un risueño Adrian.

Cassius se acercó a ellos. Generalmente andaba con Bletchley, pero nunca había dicho una palabra en contra de Terence, Adrian o Graham, así que ninguno de ellos tenía problemas en hablar con él.

—Menudo inútil se ha buscado Flint —comentó, dejándose caer entre Terence y Adrian—. Hasta yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, y eso que tengo la vista fatal.

—A lo mejor es ése el secreto; mira lo bien que lo hace Potter —replicó Bletchley con desdén—. ¿Alguien se apunta a darle su merecido?

—Achicharrarle el pelo —corrigió Adrian. Miró a su compañero con cautela—. Puede ser divertido.

—Sugerid, sugerid, yo me apunto a todo —Graham sonrió.

—Y yo —agregó Cassius.

Terence fulminó con la mirada a Bletchley.

—Os ayudo —dijo, poniendo mucho cuidado en dirigir el plural únicamente a Adrian y Graham. Y quizá Cassius. Nada cambiaría el hecho de que detestaba a Miles Bletchley. Ni siquiera una venganza contra Draco Malfoy.

Pero siempre podían enterrar el hacha de guerra el tiempo justo como para unirse contra un enemigo común.

o—o

—¿Por qué yo? —inquirió Adrian—. Podría ser cualquiera.

—Porque te escaqueaste cuando estuvimos buscando información en la biblioteca—apuntó Graham.

—Porque no se lo tragaría si fuera yo —sugirió Terence.

—Porque me da pereza —admitió Cassius.

—Porque eres el que más cara de bueno tiene.

Terence se dio cuenta de que había sido el comentario de Miles Bletchley, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que había hecho ceder a su amigo. Adrian farfulló algo ininteligible y miró la bolsa de chucherías; a primera vista, no tenían nada de especial, pero ya se habían encargado de inyectarles una poción hecha entre todos con el mayor esmero posible (y, para ser sinceros, tampoco les preocupaba mucho la posibilidad de haberse equivocado con algún ingrediente).

—¿Dónde está ese idiota? —inquirió Adrian.

—En los jardines, supongo —Miles se encogió de hombros—. Al menos es lo que yo haría. En un par de días estará nevando como si no hubiera mañana y hay que disfrutar del sol.

De modo que, unidos como sólo una vez lo habían estado –concretamente, hacía tres años, cuando Graham los había arrastrado en su venganza contra los gemelos Weasley por poner la clase de Encantamientos rosa–, los cinco salieron del castillo.

La intuición de Miles no había fallado. Efectivamente, el hazmerreír oficial de Slytherin y sus dos gorilas estaban tomando el sol, sentado cerca del lago. Los jóvenes se quedaron observándolo desde la distancia, de forma similar a un búho clavando los ojos en un ratón al que va a cazar. Cuatro sonrisas traviesas se dibujaron en sus rostros. La quinta la pintó Miles en la cara de Adrian al darle un empujoncito en la espalda.

—Bletchley, no me claves las uñas.

—Si es la única forma de que andes…

Graham le echó un brazo sobre los hombros a Terence, que casi podía sentir la inocencia que destilaba Adrian Pucey por cada poro mientras se acercaba a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

—Míralo. Adorable, ¿eh?

—Bletchley tiene razón —comentó Terence—. Se le da bien hacerse el tonto.

—No me refiero a Adrian —replicó Graham, indicándole con la cabeza de quién estaba hablando.

Pero Terence no tuvo mucho tiempo para fijarse en el embelesamiento que reflejaba Miles Bletchey observando a su mejor amigo. Apenas unos segundos después de mirarlo, sin embargo, un grito alarmado le hizo girar la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy.

En cuestión de segundos, de la espalda del chico brotaron lo que parecían apéndices alargados y membranosos, con un eje de un brillante color dorado del que nacían venaciones de ese mismo tono, unidas por una cubierta transparente. Tardaron menos de un parpadeo en desarrollarse por completo y, cuando lo hicieron, la piel de Malfoy empezó a colorearse de un dorado que lanzaba destellos metálicos cada vez que el muchacho se movía, aterrado.

Terence supuso que Crabbe y Goyle querían vengarse por lo ocurrido, pero ambos parecían demasiado sorprendidos por el hecho de que su líder se estuviera transformando en una snitch gigante como para prestar atención a Adrian, que se retorcía de la risa en el suelo.

No era el único que reía. Terence se abrazaba el vientre, doblado por la cintura, mientras que Graham también se había sentado en el suelo porque las piernas no lo sostenían. Cassius y Miles se apoyaban el uno en el otro y señalaban a Malfoy, riéndose aún más cuando los demás estudiantes se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Mirad! ¡Mirad! —exclamó alguien. Probablemente en otro momento Terence se hubiera dado cuenta de que era Fred Weasley –o su gemelo–, pero ver que las recién adquiridas alas de Draco se agitaban y el muchacho despegaba del suelo para empezar a revolotear sin control fue demasiado. Le dolía la barriga de reírse y se le estaban saltando las lágrimas; la diversión era demasiado intensa como para pensar en algo más.

Sí, sin duda el recuerdo de ese momento los animaría a los cinco cuando estuvieran deprimidos en el futuro.

o—o

—Pues tampoco es un castigo tan horrible —comentó Cassius. Acercó las tripas del sapo que acababa de abrir en canal a Terence, que las apartó de un manotazo—. Podría haber sido peor.

—Sí, podrían haber conseguido bajarlo del techo ya —apuntó Miles.

—Tracey Davis me dijo que la señora Pomfrey aún no ha conseguido quitarle las alas —contó Terence en tono confidencial.

Graham soltó una carcajada. Llevaba tres días riéndose cada vez que recordaba a Malfoy convertido en una snitch, haciendo que medio colegio creyera que estaba loco por desternillarse en los momentos más inesperados.

—¿Creéis que va a dejar el equipo? —inquirió Adrian, arrugando la nariz cuando las vísceras se le quedaron pegadas en el dedo—. Puaj.

—No va a hacerlo —respondió Miles—. Por cabezonería, más que nada. Quiere demostrar que no es malo.

—Pues lo lleva claro —resopló Graham—. Por las calzas de Merlín, Adrian, vamos a tener que ponernos las pilas. Marcar más de ciento cincuenta puntos antes de que el buscador del otro equipo coja la snitch no tiene pinta de ser fácil.

—Marcus también podría readmitir a Terence —sugirió Adrian.

—No pienso volver al equipo —gruñó él—. Además, Flint es demasiado idiota como para admitir que se ha equivocado aceptando a ese niñato por las malditas escobas.

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio. Terence ya no estaba enfadado, sin embargo. Cada vez que sentía rencor, le bastaba con recordar a Draco Malfoy revoloteando por los jardines de la escuela para que se le pasara.

Sonrió. Quizá a Malfoy le sobrara el dinero, pero al menos él no intentaba engañarse a sí mismo.

Y sus amigos eran, a todas luces, mejores.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Punto uno: creo firmemente que Terence Higgs detesta a Draco Malfoy por comprar su puesto. Punto dos: me gusta mucho su relación con Adrian y Graham (y con Miles y Cassius también, aunque aquí no se desarrolle tanto). Punto tres: la carta que Michael escribe a su hermano tiene fallas, así como un niño pequeño tiene errores. Punto cuatro... no hay. Pero me hacía ilusión poner puntos.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
